fnati_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Locations are the main areas in Five Nights at Treasure Island. The Locations are rooms that the Suits and Humanoids can wander around in throughout Treasure Island. In total, there are 12 Locations on Treasure Island. Those locations are: The Office The Office is the main location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is where the player starts. The Office is a large mostly empty office with a blue desk, a monitor, a dim orange light, and a sign at the back wall that reads "Treasure Island". On the desk, there is an ash tray with a single cigarette butt in it. Under the ash tray is a map of Treasure Island. There is also a pencil next to the map. Staff Area The Staff Area, also known as CAM 1, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is nothing but a dark room with a black door on the left that says "Mascot Only Room" in red letters, a rusty, metal doorway to the right, multiple stray wires, some wooden crates in the bottom left corner, and a crowbar on the ground. Meat Freezer The Meat Freezer, also known as CAM 2, is a location in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. Goofy's head can be seen lying on the ground with a cleaver nearby with some other objects and debris lying around on the floor. There are also a few meat hooks and wires hanging from the ceiling, along with a shelf on the floor and in the background. Character Prep 1 Character Prep 1, also known as CAM 3, is a location of the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. It seems to be a backstage for mascots, and is the room that leads to the Broadcasting Room. Character Prep 1 has two mannequins in both corners of the room. There is a crack in the wall and a poster of a Goofy costume. There is also a Mickey Mouse badge on the floor. There are multiple wires hanging down across the ceiling. Storage Room The Storage Room, also known as CAM 4, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island as well as the starting location of Oswald. There are a few boxes visible as well as tape across the room. There is also a rusted door frame with a small step ladder in front of it, and a shelf with more boxes on it. Bathroom The Bathroom, also known as CAM 5 and Character Prep 2, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is a small room with a single bathroom stall with a toilet and toilet paper. The stall door is lying on the floor. There is a small shelf, and two glowsticks on the ground. There is a "Caution: wet floor." sign on the floor, next to a small puddle of water. Next to the sign is one of the glowsticks, the other being on the floor in the room next to the stall. Lounge The Lounge, also known as CAM 6, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is a small dark waiting room with two sofa's, an arm chair, and a table with a broken candle stick and shards of glass on it. There is a picture frame of a ship, a torn down "No smoking" poster, and a few duck stickers on the walls. Broadcasting Room The Broadcasting Room, also known as CAM 7, is a location of the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. Not many features are visible through the camera, however, it seems that there is a wooden floor, multiple stray wires, multiple computer monitors, and a base unit. There are tables and some metal objects under the monitors, and this is also where Suicide Mouse starts. Unknown Cam 1 Unknown Cam 1 is an upcoming location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is what seems to be a roof top. There is a large vent shaft on the roof, along with grates and what looks to be a fan. There are some trees in the background and a full moon. Unknown Cam 2 Unknown Cam 2 is an upcoming location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. There seems to be a bare concrete floor. A poster of Mickey Mouse can be seen on the wall. There is a window with iron bars. There is a small table with a box, and a Mickey Mouse head on it. Daisy Duck starts under the table in this room. Unknown Cam 3 Unknown Cam 3 is an upcoming location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It seems to be a small storage room with two green glowsticks and two caution signs. There is also a water bucket on the floor and a small cloth on top of one the caution signs. Pirate Caverns Pirate Caverns is an area within Treasure Island that Jake is transported to after the first half of Night 3. It acts as a point and click adventure area, differing from most of this game and many other's gameplay styles. This area consists of an Aquarium, a secondary Office, a room with a treasure Chest, and more. The Face Will be the main antagonist in this area of the game. Pirate Caverns does not and will not have any cameras to monitor, as this will be a special type of section in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. Undying is also found in this area. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island